We Meet Again
by MarineGalaxy1216
Summary: Natasha Romanoff survived for the past 70 years even through WWII. She lost her love (Captain Rogers), or so she thought. See what happens when Captain America is found and is reunited with Black Widow. (Romanogers). CO-WRITER NEEDED, SOMEONE TO TAKE OVER WRITING, BUT NOT COMPLETE OWNERSHIP! PM ME!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Natasha was walking in to see Peggy Carter, one of the only people she trusted with her life, and one of the people who fought with her during WWII. Natasha Romanoff was better know as Natalia Romanov during this time, but changed it to accommodate her new life.

Natasha walked through the doors of the nursing home and soon spotted Carter sitting in a wheel chair off to the left of her by the front hall. She walked over to a chair on her right and sat down. Peggy looked up and noticed Natasha. She smiled at her and turned her chair all the way around to face her.

"Hey Natasha, what brings you here today?" She asked.

"I just came to see how you are doing and also relay a message Fury and I discovered while I was on an undercover mission." Natasha replied.

"Well I am doing fine, thanks, and what is the message?" She asked.

"Well…Okay, well I was in Russia and found out that the serum I have in my blood can be transferred to someone else. But I also learned my serum is different from Steve's. If I put my serum in someone else they will not only become stronger but they will de-age and their body will go back to the point at which it was at it's most strongest." She replied.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I want to give you some of my serum. I want you around, you are the only person left connected to my past, after the red room and losing Steve I can't handle losing another person. You're my best friend and I need you. But the option is yours." She said really fast.

"Nat, I… I, okay I'll do it." She said hesitantly

Natasha's smile grew tenfold as she jumped up and hugged Peggy close to her. They were both smiling and laughing as Natasha rolled Peggy over to the desk to sign her out and tell them she will not be coming back. Natasha rolled Peggy to her room and they began to gather her few belongings.

Peggy didn't have to worry about outliving any of her family, none of them are alive anymore, and the only family member she had, her niece Sharon Carter, died about two years ago on a mission that had gotten compromised and her target got to her before S.H.E.I.L.D. could.

They got back to S.H.E.I.L.D. and went down to the medical ward. Dr. Banner was down there, he looked up and a look of understanding dawned on his face. He got up from his desk and walked over to the two women. He pulled Nat into a hug and shook Peggy's hand.

"I'm guessing you're here to transfer your serum, Nat?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I actually am, I'm giving some of it here to my friend Peggy." She replied.

Bruce eyes widened when he realized just exactly who she was. The woman who discovered the agency that signed his paychecks.

Natasha laid down on one of the examination tables and let Bruce hook her up with wires and then turned her head to watch him do the same to Peggy. Bruce switched on the machines that tell their vitals and heartbeat. He then took a needle that was attached to a pint and a half bag that will contain her blood. He stuck the needle into the crook of her arm where her vein is. The bag was slowly filling with blood until it was completely full. He then took the bag over too Peggy and got a clean needle. He slowly put it into her arm and let the blood drain into her. Once the bag was empty Peggy began to thrash around to the point where Bruce had to hold her down.

The serum worked its way through her body and she slowly calmed down. You could see the serum working its magic. Her white hair turned back to its original deep brown, her skin losing its wrinkles becoming tan and smooth again, and her eyes lost their clouded look and became clearer. She lost her hunch and was able to stand up straight.

Natasha quickly pulled all of the straps and wires off and ran over to Peggy. Peggy stood up and Natasha pulled her into a hug and wouldn't let her go. Peggy gently disentangled herself from Natasha and looked her in the eyes. They both smiled at each other and hugged one last time.

It was then that Natasha got the phone call that changed her world. She answered her phone and said hello.

"Agent Romanoff, we need you down at headquarters immediately." Director Fury said into the phone.

"May I ask why, Director?" She replied.

"We just got a call that Captain Steven Grant Rogers has been found in the ocean and is being brought to headquarters as we speak, we need you to oversee his defrosting." He replied stiffly.

"Okay I'll be right there." She replied faintly

She hung up the phone and turned to look back at Peggy who was watching her in concern. She looked up and that's when the tears starting spilling. Peggy gently grabbed her hand and led her outside where they would have privacy. She sat Natasha against the wall and made her look at her.

"What was the phone call about, Nat?" She asked her.

"S-steve..." She stuttered.

"Steve, what?" She gently asked

"They found him and they want me to oversee his defrosting." She replied.

"Oh my God. I'll go with you if you want." She replied

"No, it's okay this is something I have to do on my own." She said.

"Then go to him." She said with a sad smile.

Natasha smiled slightly, nodded her head and then walked out of the building to go and get her lost love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Natasha's POV**

Natasha walked into the lobby of S.H.I.E.L.D. and headed straight toward the science labs on the bottom floor of Headquarters. She met Fury down there and walked to the wall of glass that allowed you to see through into the room at which there was currently a body in a block of ice laying on a table thawing out.

"Agent Romanoff, you are going to be overseeing him for the next two days but you are to be out of the room and in Stark tower the second he wakes up. I don't want him to see anyone but the doctors and me at first. You will not have any contact with him until I say otherwise!" Fury barked.

"Bu-" I started to say, but Fury interrupted me

"No buts Romanoff, that's an order!" He replied

"Okay. I'll wait" I replied quietly, because there was really no room to argue.

Over the next two days Natasha stood watching Steve slowly defrost.

I wonder what he is dreaming about, I can see it in his face the unpleasant expression that appears on his face at different times. I ignore Director Fury's orders and walk into the room. In the room I see different machines, one that tell his heartbeat and another that tell his vitals. He's hooked up to so many wires; they were jutting out of all of his body parts; which were unfroze.

I slowly walked over to him and grabbed his right hand in my right hand and held on. I leaned over him a put a ghost of a kiss on his forehead and then released him. I sat in the chair next to his bed and leaned back and closed my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep, the one place where my nightmares would be endless without a choice or way of escape.

**Dream (Nightmare):**

There was red everywhere, red blood. There were screams, some begging for mercy others simply just cries of agony. I couldn't get out no matter what I did. I ran in every direction. But then I suddenly just stopped. I took a look around and realized just exactly where I was. I was back in 1943 fighting the Nazi's in Nazi Germany and we were losing soldiers fast. I seen Peggy lying on the ground her leg covered in blood. I ran over to her and seen a deep gash running down her thigh to her knee and it was gushing blood. I tore a piece of cloth from her skirt and then made a tourniquet and tied it around her upper thigh, jut above the gash. Then I took off my undershirt that was under my button up and military jacket and tied it tightly around the gash to stop the bleeding. I took Peggy by the arm and led her over to the nurse in the medical tent, and that was when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I turned around and seen what I never thought I would. It was Steve, aka. Captain America, on his knees at the mercy of four Nazi soldiers and their guns. He had blood pouring from the side of his head and he looked ready to faint. I couldn't let him die, so I ran as fast as I could and took down all of the men, before they realized what was even happening. I turn around when the last man is down and see Steve laying face down on the cement. I crouch down next to him, and with a great effort roll him onto his back and seen he was as pale as a ghost and was barely moving.

"Come on Steve, please. I can't lose you, I need you. Please. " I whisper into his neck as I hug him to me.

He doesn't so much as shudder. And that is when the tears start flowing. The terrible sobs wrack my body as a hover over him. I take his face in my hands and press my lips to his. It was desperate and over in about two seconds, not enough time to feel him respond. I look down on him and see his eyes flutter and then completely open. I give a cry of joy and the crush him to me, this time his arms coming up to hold me to him. He pulls back and looks me over, and you can literally see the relief washing over his features when he sees I'm not hurt.

"Nat." He croaks

"Shh, I'm here, your going to be fine, I promise." I say back to him.

"Nat, I-I…" He stutters, his face flaming

"You what?" I ask gently

"I love you." He replies.

My heart swells at his claim and I can feel my face heating up and tears burning my eyes. I lean down to whisper in his ear,

"I love you too." I reply, and then I kiss him.

This one is different from the first, he actually responds and it's not as desperate. It's a promise. Their promise of love.

We are jolted out of our moment when a bomb falls and shakes the ground. The blast sends Steve and I flying and the last thing I remember seeing before blacking out is Steve getting up and trying to crawl over to me, while screaming my name.

**Awake:**

I woke up to an annoying sound. I look up and see my hand clutched in Steve's our fingers laced together. His body is completely defrosted and he should be waking up today…

The beeping continues and draws my attention. I look over and see it was his heart monitor it was going above normal. He started to thrash around and his hand was yanked out of mine. Doctor's and Fury come rushing in, they rip me away from Steve and Fury orders me to go to Stark tower, I was also informed Dr. Banner (The Hulk), Agent Barton (Hawkeye), Tony Stark (Iron Man) were also there. They were missing Steve Rogers (Captain America) and, me Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow).

I walked out to my corvette got in and threw the gear into drive. I got to the tower and seen all the guys there, plus Tony's fiancé Pepper Potts. When I walked in they all came over and greeted me with a hug.

"Hey, Tasha, how are you?" Bruce asks

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." I reply.

"Why is that?" Clint asks

"Uhh-" But I was cut off by the elevator chiming an opening. And in walked the person I haven't seen in 70 years, along with Fury trailing closely behind.

Steve had changed since I had last seen him, and his curious eyes were sweeping the room, until they landed on me. A look of utter disbelief and sorrow crossed his face. I was staring at him with the same intensity.

"Nat…" He whispered.

I walked forward until I was standing right in front of him. He reached for me and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers once more. I could see the tears gathering in his eyes as he struggled to understand how this could've happened, how I could've survived.

"Hey, love, how was your 70 year nap?" I ask with sarcasm

"How are you alive?" he asks

"I'll have to tell you later, but right now shut up and kiss me." I replied.

Tears slipped down his face as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against and captured my lips with his. My arms traveled up his body until they were completely wrapped around his neck. We kissed what seemed like forever until we finally had to pull away for air. I turned around in his arms to face the others and leaned back against him as he maneuvered his arms around my stomach interlocking his fingers. He buried his face in my hair and continued to cry as I felt a few tears of my own slowly and silently made their way down my face. He felt them hit his arm and slowly turned me around grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch and sat me in his lap. I looked up at everyone else and saw shocked expressions on their faces. We had some explaining to do; something told me this was going to be a long night.

**I will update all I can, but I am in the Early College Program so it will be a little hard. Ill do my best. This story will more than likely not follow any of the stories, this is my version. I hope y'all like it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Natasha's POV**

Tony had to be the one to open his mouth. He started to say something rude and sarcastic, you could tell just by the look on his face. But I shut him up before he could.

"Tony, I swear to God, you will not make it out of this room alive if you don't let me explain without you opening your mouth." I warn, my voice deadly calm.

He shut up real quickly.

"Okay, so here is the truth, Steve and I met in 1939, right before the war was a huge thing. He was signing up for the Super Soldier Serum and I was there overseeing it. He was instructed to sit in a chair so he could be injected. I just happen to be the only open chair at the moment. So I strapped him down and injected him. He started to thrash around and then he just suddenly stopped. One second he is scrawny and sick and the next he is well this." I say pointing behind me.

"Nat-" Clint starts.

"Don't call me that!" I say severely

"Why? I call you Tasha all the time." He says back cautiously

"Yes, but I never gave you permission to call me that nickname. Only two people are allowed to call me that. And one of them is sitting behind me." I say.

"Okay, I won't call you that again." He mumbles

I give a curt nod and am about to continue our story when the elevator sounds again. We turn and I notice Steve go rigid under me. I look up and see its Peggy Carter. She walks in and stops when she sees Steve. A huge grin spreads across her face, and Steve is about to get up when she calls out:

"Attention!"

Everyone looks confused, even Fury, except Steve and I. We both jump to our feet and stand still and tall while holding a salute. She then calls out:

"At ease, Soldiers!"

We both cross our arms behind our back, side step out to the right and relax our bodies. We both simultaneously smile at her then run over to her. Steve pulls her into a hug and holds her there for a second. She kissed him on the cheek when he lets her go, then she turns to me and pulls me into her warm embrace before letting me go. Everyone is just more confused about this.

"You know what, how about we start from the very beginning?" I suggest.

They all nod their heads in agreement. So I turn grab Steve's hand in my own and lead him over to the couch and return to our previous positions, with Peggy sitting next to us.

"Why don't you all start with asking questions?" I say.

"Okay, what is the name of the lady sitting next to you?" Tony asks.

"Margret Peggy Carter, co-founder of SHEILED." I reply

"When were all of you born, where, and how did you all meet?" Clint asks.

"Steve was born July 4, 1918. Peggy was born May 9, 1920. And I was born November 22, 1920. We met in the command center where all of the allied forces met. Steve was born in Brooklyn, Peggy was born in Boston, and I was born in Russia." I say

"How exclusive are you and Steve?" Fury asks

Steve, Peggy, and I exchange glances. They give me small nods. I slowly lift my hand to the top of my shirt and grab the two chains that hang there. They are my dog tags and Steve's dog tags. Except on Steve's there is something else on it. Two rings. I take them off and put them on my left ring finger. I then grab my bracelet and take off another ring. I give it to Steve and he slips it on his other finger.

Everyone looks taken aback by this except Peggy.

"Your married?" Fury asks, "This wasn't in your file."

"I didn't want it to be, so I didn't tell anyone." I answer, "Besides I've kept it a secret since Steve wen-um, since he went under."

"Well, I won't stand for it. As of this year, you are not married if you enter SHEILD. I don't want you in a relationship or hardly even working together!" Fury shouts.

I go from happy to down right furious in 2.5 seconds. I stand up off Steve's lap and stand in front of Fury.

"Look, Steve and I have been married for almost 70 years. You can't and will not tell me I can't be with the man I have been with since before you were even born. Steve and I will stay married and it will not stay secret, we are going to the press soon. You say that this is a bad idea and we could be compromised on a mission. Well I say you do have a good point, but with him in the field with me it will add more protection. I need Steve now more than ever and you aren't taking him from me. I'm sorry Director, but on this I'm not following your orders. You're going to follow mine." I say sternly.

Everyone looks shocked until Fury cracks a smile and nods his head. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turn back to Steve. He has a look of awe on his face as I walk back to him. He stands up and pulls me into his embrace. He leans down and whispers in my year:

"I love you, my little spider."

"I love you too, Soldier." I say

He then pulls me up and kisses me in front of everyone. And I could care less.

"Hey Nat." Steve says after breaking away

"Yes?" I reply

"What did you mean when you said you needed me now more than ever?" He asks

My throat goes dry as I look up at him and I'm about to reply when I hear someone calling my name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Steve's POV**

Seeing Natasha was a huge shock. I mean an even bigger shock than when I woke up just a few hours ago. This day is just full of shocks. I mean how did Peggy and Natasha survive? I'm looking around at everybody from my spot on the couch when I hear someone calling Natasha's name.

"Natasha, her she comes!" The voice warned.

Natasha turns around just in time to catch a little girl who looks to be about six barreling toward her. She catches the little girl and raises her onto her hip. The little girl has red curly hair and pale skin.

I'm starting to understand that Natasha may have cheated on me. I stand up and walk over to Natasha. I stop in front of her and she looks up at me with a worried expression. And that is when I break. The tears start flowing and I start to see red. I stomp back over to the couch and sit down putting my head in my hands. Natasha carries the little girl over and sits down next to me.

"Natasha, did you cheat on me with someone else?" I ask

"Steve, what? No!" She protests

"Then how do you explain her?" I ask quietly

"She's yours." She answers in the same tone I used

"How is that possible?" I ask astonished

"Okay, you have your serum, but a month after you crashed I was out with Peggy and Howard. We went to a bar, but they left within an hour of being there. I sat there staring at a picture of you and me in Germany a couple months before you went under. I walked out of the bar around midnight heading home when a Russian agent working for the Red Room who was working for Hydra jumped me. They overpowered me and knocked me out. When I came too I was in headquarters strapped to an examination table. I looked around and seen a sonogram of my stomach and in me was a baby. I asked them if I was raped, but the told me the baby was at least four months along. She was yours. The reason she still looks six and asks like she is six because the combination of the two serums makes her age slower. But by now she will start to age normally." I say

"What's her name and what is her birthday?" I ask with my eyes on her

"Her name is Emma Aliana-Margret Rogers. Her birthday is July 3rd, 1944. But her birth certificate says July 3rd, 2006." She says with a smile

Emma lifts her head and looks at me, she looks just like Natasha but she has sky blue eyes just like my Ma and me. A smile makes its way to my face as I look at her. She couldn't be anyone else's. She reaches over to me, so I grab her and sit her in my lap. She buries her face in my chest and starts to cry. I look at Natasha surprised.

"She knows who I am." I state

"Yes, she does. I tell her about you every day and show her your picture." She says

I pull Natasha into my lap and sit Emma on her lap. I wrap my arms tightly around them both and know I'm not letting go any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Natasha's POV**

I watch Steve hold Emma and see Emma crying. I know she has wanted to meet her father for the longest time, but with nature so cruel she couldn't. I didn't just lose my husband that day; my daughter lost a father she never got to meet until now. Steve lifts Emma up and pulls me to his lap and then sits Emma on mine. I wrap my arms around Emma and cradle her head to my chest as Steve tightly wraps his arms around me. I feel Emma's tears run down her face and into my shirt, soaking it. I gently grab her head and pull her away from my chest. Her beautiful sky blue eyes are bloodshot and swollen and her nose is red, her face is tear stained. I get up off of Steve's lap and put her on my hip. I grab Steve's had and pull him up too. We start to walk toward the kitchen when I remember He called my name. Howard. Howard Stark, father of the one and only Anthony Stark.

"Howard, come out here please" I call out to him. He slowly walks around the corner and sees me with Steve. His face breaks out into a huge grin. Howard rushes forward and pulls Steve into a hug, yanking his hand out of mine. Steve hugs him back tightly, until we hear a strangled cry. I turn and see it is Tony. His face an unreadable mask. He storms over to Howard and pulls his fist back striking Howard across the face. Howard falls to the ground his nose gushing blood. Steve pushes Tony out of the way and helps Howard up. Tony comes and gets right in Howard's face;

"How are you here, you are supposed to be dead! You left me to fend on my own at the age of 14, why are you back now? Because you surely aren't here to see me or apologies to me. I want you out of my tower. You are not, nor will you ever be welcome here." He screams, and with that storms into the elevator using his fist to punch his floor number.

I grab Steve's hand again and pull him into the kitchen so we could have some privacy with our daughter. I sit Emma on the counter and stand in front of her with Steve right next to me. She looks at us with big eyes and reaches both her hands out. One toward me and one toward Steve. I grab her tiny hand in mine and hold it gently, Steve does the same.

"Mommy, Daddy. Prowmise me somethin." Emma says

"What is it sweetheart?" Steve asks gently

"Prowmise me, dat you will always be with me, and that daddy wont leave me or mommy again." She whispers

"Baby, we can-" Natasha starts

"Emma, there is something you have to understand. Mommy and I are superheroes with a lot of responsibility, and you have to know we will do anything we can to protect those we love and those who can't protect themselves. We can't promise you we will always be with you physically, but we can promise we will always be with you in your heart. I want you to know something. Every star in the sky is seen all over the world. They are the same. So when you are missing mommy or me, just look into the stars and know that we are looking at them too. We may be far away, but we are still under the same sky. And if we are then we will always find our way back to you. And if we do die, Emma, then know that we are watching you as one of the stars in the sky, so we will always be with you in some way." Steve replied after cutting me off.

I stare at Steve with my mouth hanging open. Emma is once again crying, but this time she is nodding. She pulls Steve and me against her and she hugs us until she is cried out and asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, just Emma and the plot.**

**Chapter 6**

**Emma's POV**

As I ran to my mommy I see a bunch of people in the room, especially someone who looks just like my daddy. I jump in my mommy's arms and she carries me over to the couch to sit next to the man. He looks up and I see it is my daddy. He holds his hands out to me and I bury my head into his chest and start to cry. My mommy picks me up and I am carried into the kitchen and sat on the counter, my daddy explains to me that he will always be with me even when he's gone.

After he is done talking I am crying again but then I see Aunt Peggy coming in, though now she looks different. I jump off the counter ad stumble a bit as I hit the floor, but after I regain my footing I run over to her and jump into her arms.

"Hey, baby girl, how are you? Have you been crying?" She asks me

I wipe my face and then answer her, "Yes, I was cwyin, I was upset that mommy and daddy can die on a mission, and then I would be alone."

After she hears this she hugs me and looks over at my parents, she mouths something to them, but I can't tell what it is. She pulls away as my mommy and daddy leave the kitchen. I look at her confused until she leads me over to a chair and sit me down and sits down across from me.

"Emma, you are right, there is a chance your parents could die or get hurt. But you just have to remember that even if they do, they will love you no matter what. I also want you to know that anytime your mom and dad are out on a mission you will be coming to stay with me, I am your god parent, meaning I will have custody over you, or you will be living with me if something was to happen to your parent and I would raise you. But know either way no one can replace your parents or their love for you." She says to me.

I slowly nod as I look at her, "If they were to die and I was to come and live with you, would you try and take their place?" I ask somewhat hesitantly.

She looks shocked by my question and is quick to reassure me, "No! Emma, no one, and I mean no one can replace your parents, okay?" She asks

I nod my head as she gets up and suggest I go introduce myself to everyone.

I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. Everyone stops talking and looks at Aunt Peggy and I as we come into the room. I walk up to the man with the eye patch and decide to start with him.

"Hi, my name is Emma Aliana-Margret Rogers. I am named after my Aunt Peggy and technically six years old. I have lived with my mommy, but have stayed with my Aunt Peggy and Uncle Howard when she went away on missions. What's your name?" I ask

A smile tugs on his lips as he lowers himself to my height to answer me, "Hi my name is Fury, or at least that is what I go by, I am the director of the agency that your mom, dad, and uncles work for. I am also the one who found your daddy and got him out of the ice." I smile and shake his hand as I move onto the next person.

"Hi my name is Bruce Banner, I am the Hulk and a scientist and your mother's personal doctor." Dr. Banner introduces his self and I shake his hand.

"Hi, I am Clint Barton, Hawkeye, and your mother's best friend." Clint says. I smile and hug him; he look surprised but hugs me back.

"Hi I am Tony Star-" I cut him off with a squeal.

"Your uncle Howard's son, so you're my uncle Tony!" I scream as I hug him. He laughs, nods his head and hugs me back. I finally let go and make my way back over to my parents who are smiling at me. I jump into my daddy's arms and he catches me and spins me around before settling me into his arms. I smile as I hear the elevator open and footsteps coming out.


End file.
